Vacation
by GhibliNerd
Summary: It's been two years since the gang graduated and went their separate ways, but now Adrien wants to get everyone back together with a trip to a fancy spa hotel in Tokyo! Aged up AU. No powers AU.
1. An Invitation

_I had the idea for this story from a dream, I'm not joking._

 _I do NOT own Miraculous Ladybug and Chat Noir, their story, or any of the characters._

 _Anyways I hope you guys enjoy!~_

 _IT DIDN'T MAKE SENSE THAT THIS WAS IN PAST TENSE ALSO FIXED ERRORS_

* * *

 _MARINETTE'S POV_

 **An Invitation**

"Urrrgghhhh! Home at last!" I groaned as I entered my small apartment, it wasn't much and I knew that, but it was cozy and the best I could afford on an intern's salary. It had been two years since I'd lived with my parents above the bakery. Two years since I'd graduated from College Francoise Dupont and a whole year since I'd last seen my friends. Since I'd last seen the love of my life, Adrien.

Alya went off to Columbia University in New York City for journalism, Nino obviously went with her, the two had become inseparable since Alya got them both locked in an empty zoo cage while looking for her next big scoop. A funny story they'll have to tell their children when they have them. Adrien? He still working as a model for his father and from what I'd heard he's always very busy. It was hard to accept it at first, my friends moving away and never being able to see my crush again, but I eventually moved on. Besides I still Skyped Alya and Nino every week so it wasn't like we're weren't friends anymore. As for me, I've become an intern at Gabriel Agreste's company which had been dream come true! Sure it was hard work and all I really did was run around and help everyone, but Gabriel himself said I had potential and if I work really hard there's a chance for me to work with Adrien one day.

I had moved into a small apartment building, one small bedroom, bathroom, and a living room with an itty bitty balcony where I usually sat and looked down at the bustling city below. It had become one of my favorite spots for inspiration pretty quickly which is why I haven't even considered moving. Sure I don't get much hot water, and the stove is really old, and I have really noisy and rude neighbors, but it's what gave the place charm. I don't get lonely either since I bought myself a pet hamster! I named her Tikki, she's a sweet little thing with burgundy fur that almost looks red with little black spots. I thought it was a good idea to get a pet since it gave me something to look after, I had heard it was really good for mental health and with my stressful line of work I could really use all the help I could get.

It was already sundown by the time I got home, I spent the whole day running around for one designer in particular. His name is Samson I believe, he's the snobby type and is always saying stuff like "Being an errand girl is all you'll every be doing for this company so you should just accept it" It got to me at first, but being negative wouldn't make me a designer so I slowly learned to ignore things like that. Samson really likes to abuse his power over me so he's always sending me on ridiculous errands to find the oddest things. Like fabric that feels like a "Deer frolicking through the forest" whatever that means. It's hard work, but I'm surviving. Mostly.

I lean against my front door, leaning my head back on the worn wood as I turn the lock and wiggle the handle to make sure it locked properly, another flaw with my apartment was that it liked to not lock sometimes. It's always good for a panic attack. I then push myself away from the door and trudg over to Tikki's cage by the balcony, my room doesn't have windows so Tikki's cage is in the living room so she can get some sunlight while I was gone.

"Hey girl, Mama's home. You hungry?" I ask as I open the cage and take her gently in the palm of my hands. She squeaks at me and nuzzles against my thumb making me smile and giggle, "Who needs a boyfriend when I have the unconditional love of a pet huh?" I ask her as I move Tikki into one hand, using my now free hand to refill Tikki's empty food container.

As I'm putting the food container back in Tikki's cage, the loud ringtone of a Skype call begins to go off in my purse on my hip. The sudden sound makes me to jump and drop the bowl of food, I'm pretty sure there was a scream in there too, but luckily I didn't drop Tikki. I only startled her and made her squirm in fear so I quickly put her back in her cage. "Sorry Tikki." I say to her apologetically before fumbling in my purse for my phone.

"Oh it's Alya!" I say excitedly accepting her call, we usually reserve our calls for Saturday and Sunday since we're both busy, but I could never say no to a call from Alya on a weekday. Unless I'm at work, I don't want to look like bad employee of course.

"OMG Girl guess what!" Alya's energetic voice blares through my phones speakers, it was obvious she was excited about something.

"Hello to you too Alya, How was your day?" I ask calmly, sticking my tongue out playfully at her image on my screen.

She rolls her eyes and smiles at me, "Hi, it's great and yours will be too once you hear my news! I mean... Unless you don't want the chance to see the love of your life again. I could always hang up and just let you continue being a strange lonely hamster person." She says teasingly holding out her finger like she was going to hang up on me.

"WHAT?! WAIT! For one I'm not strange or lonely... But two... WHAT DO YOU MEAN I CAN SEE ADRIEN AGAIN?" I yell, bouncing up and down on the spot. Okay maybe I wasn't over my crush on Adrien and maybe I was lonely without him and my friends.

"Oooo does that mean you want to hear my news now?" She asks with a smirk plastered on her face.

"OF COURSE! SPILL GIRL!" I shriek, shaking my phone as if I'm shaking the information out of her.

"Dude chill! You look like a vertically filmed horror movie." Nino laughs as he enters the video, still wearing that red baseball cap from high school. It's good luck according to him.

"Okay okay! I'm calm." I say as I run over to my couch and jump onto it, quickly trying to sit as calmly and normally as I could, but my leg is shaking with excitement and I can't stop smiling.

They're making me wait, both of them just smiling at me and laughing at my lack of control, but then they both look at each other and smile before looking back to me. "You better take a week off from work Marinette because we're all going on vacation! Me, Nino, you, and your White knight!" Alya says excitedly. I'm shocked, absolutely ecstatic to the point that I don't even comment on the old nickname for Adrien. When we were in high school everybody used to call Adrien White knight and me Princess since Adrien was always rescuing me from falling. Adrien didn't seem to mind the nicknames, though I think he was just happy his friends were giving him a nickname.

"What?! Seriously?! You're not joking right? This isn't April fools is it? A prank? Did Adrien already agree?! He's been so busy I don't even see him at work!" I say, dumbfounded and doubtful. Nothing that good has happened to me in these two years so of course I'm doubtful.

Alya laughs, "Of course it's true! I miss you girl! And it was Adrien's idea so of course he'll be there! He says he's gonna take us all to a really fancy spa hotel in Tokyo! Isn't that great?! Adrien wanted to see you again!" she says grinning from ear to ear, she was even bouncing in her own seat while Nino grins and nods in agreement to her statement.

"He wanted us to make sure you could go too Marinette!" He adds making me squeal. Adrien had thought about me! He wants to make sure I can go too!

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Is this really happening?! Oh my god! I have to call work! I have to pack! I have to go swim suit shopping! Oh my god! When is it?! When are we going?! I need someone to pinch me!" I began pacing around the room, tugging on my hair and bouncing on my feet. I became a half and half mixture of excitement and anxiety. On one hand I got the chance to see Adrien again, on the other I have another chance to make a huge fool of myself and continue my life in the friend zone. It's a wonderful and stressful situation.

"Calm down girl! I got your swim suit covered, picked out a real sexy one that is sure to catch Adrien's attention," She says with a wink, she's always one step a head of me, "And we're leaving next week so I hope it's not too late for you to book a vacation, you could always just say you're going on a trip with Adrien." She says with a big smirk.

Her words, the whole converstaion, hadn't totally sunk it, but when it did I could feel my face begin to heat up until it was as hot as the fires of hell, "I'M GOING ON VACATION WITH ADRIEN FUCKKING AGRESTE!" I shriek, falling back onto my couch with my mouth agape in shock.

Alya and Nino laugh, leaning on each other and laughing until their faces became as red as mine, "That. Was. great!" Alya giggles.

"Best Marinette reaction ever!" Nino agrees between fits of his own laughter.

By then I had recovered from my shock, sorta, sitting there and pouting as I watch the two laughing. "You guys are so mean to me." I say, looking away and jutting out my bottom lip.

"We love you though and because we love you we should warn you that we're giving Adrien your number so he can call you and tell you when he's picking you up. You guys are gonna have a nice flight together now go call work and get packed! Love ya bye!" Alya spoke so fast I barely understood what she said and ,by the time I did decipher it, she had already hung up leaving me in shock all over again.

"ADRIEN FUCKKING AGRESTE IS GOING TO HAVE MY NUMBER?! HE'S GOING TO CALL ME?! I'M GOING TO BE ON A PLANE WITH ADRIEN FUCKKING AGRESTE FOR ALMOST 12 HOURS?!" I yell, gripping my phone tightly with a semi-permanent look of shock on my face.

"Will you shut up in there?! Some of us are trying to sleep!" My neighbor yells, banging on my wall. I quickly slap my hand over my mouth with a gasp, whispering an apology behind my hand, which he probably didn't hear. I sit like that for what feels like hours, fearing that if I move the dream would be over and I would wake up in my bed or if I spoke my neighbor would come crashing through the wall. Both seemed like very bad scenarios. I'm pretty sure I would have sat there a lot longer if it wasn't for my phone going off again.

I shriek behind my hand, throwing my phone into the air out of surprise. I jump to my feet, trying to catch my phone only to fumble with it for a good minute before proceeding to drop it anyways. I swiftly snatch it up, checking it for cracks, but instead noticing the unknown number displayed on the screen. Thinking it might be someone at work wanting me to make a late night errand I answer it.

"Hello, Marinette speaking." I answer as I sit myself back down on the couch.

"Hey Mari, long time no talk." I was just beginning to recover from all the shock too, but the sound of Adrien's deep yet soft voice coming through my phone's speakers just sent me spiraling all over again.

" A-a-adiren? Uh yeah long no time talk... I mean yeah long time no talk!" I say quickly, then face palm. One call from Adrien and I'm reduced to fifteen year old Marinette again. I need to get a grip.

"Yeah... I heard you're working at my fathers company as an intern. How's that going?" He asks, sweetly ignoring my horrible, ridiculous mistake. What a gentleman.

"I-it's going good. Great actually. Real great. I-it's hard, but good experience." I literally gave myself a pat on the back from how well that sentence came out.

"That's good! I think my father should just hire you as a designer already honestly. You're talent is wasted as an intern." His words sounded so genuine it made my face light up like Christmas. My heart was pounding from such a sincere compliment.

"T-thank you! I... Thank you! So.. what about you Adrien? W-what have you been up to?" I ask, nervously twirling my hair around my finger. I don't wear it in pigtails anymore, usually it's down or in a nice braid or ponytail.

"Oh.. Modeling.." he say, sounding almost drained. Like even the thought of his job made him upset, he really doesn't seem to enjoy his job. "It's been busy... I only just realized a few days ago that it's been two whole years since I've seen you guys. So I wanted us to go on a trip. I hope it's not too sudden and I heard you can go so I already called work for you. They can't say no to me and I wanted to make sure you could go. Is that okay? " He asks, sounding concerned and nervous like he thought he did something bad.

"No no! Actually that helps a lot. I don't think they would have let an intern like me take a week off on such short notice anyways. That was... r-really sweet of you Adrien." I say in a softer voice, my face felt so hot. He was making me melt into a puddle of goo from all his sweetness.

"Oh good! I'm really glad you can come Marinette, it wouldn't be the same without you. So... I'll pick you up at 7 am Sunday?" He asks.

"7 am? Y-yeah sounds good! S-see you then Adrien... I'm really happy you invited me." I say, nervously squirming in my spot even though I'm only talking on the phone.

"I'm really happy too. See you Sunday Mari." He says in a soft, gentle voice that made the butterflies in my stomach swarm.

"See you Sunday Adrien." I reply in almost a whisper. Neither of us hang up right away, we just sat there on the phone in silence until eventually Adrien hangs up, but I continue to sit there with the phone to my ear. Just thinking about our conversation and all that happened in the span of less than twenty minutes.

Slowly I lower my phone away from my ear, throw my arms above my head and yell at the top of my lungs, "YESSSSS!" as I flop back onto my couch. I ignore the screams and curses of my neighbor, too caught up in my happiness to care.

* * *

 _Sorry you got a notification and it wasn't a new chapter. I've had a busy summer and thought that if I edited this chapter I'd get back in the mood. It worked c:_


	2. Catching a Flight

_Summer is a great time to have fun with friends and go on vacations and have time to yourself to think about yourself and cause yourself to become really depressed._

 _Yeah my mental health has been pretty shit lately which is why there's been a lack of chapters._

 _Sorry about that._

 _Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait because after this I'm kinda going to make you guys wait again._

 _I'll be going to Fan Expo in Toronto at the end of the month and I start college soon sooo... busy busy busy._

 _Well without further delay, Chapter two._

* * *

 **Catching a Flight**

Sunday could NOT come soon enough in my opinion. The days seemed to drag on and every task Samson sent me on seemed even more annoying and tedious than before, like what material feels like "A butterfly taking it's first flight during the first sunrise of spring". I wish I knew because that sounds like an amazing material to work with, but who cares about that now. It's Sunday! Oh beautiful, glorious, magnificent, magical Sunday! Today is the day I get to see the love of my life, Adrien Agreste, for the first time in over two years! I wonder what he looks like now. I bet he's taller, I mean of course he'd be taller guys grow like crazy, he's probably muscular too from all that fencing he does, and maybe he had facial hair now... No in all his modeling pictures he has a perfect, smooth, and chiseled face.

Geez, I've been so excited for today that I barely slept a wink last night. I packed my bag at 5am this morning and checked it at least thirty times since then. I barely ate this morning either since I'm scared I'll end up releasing all the butterflies in my stomach involuntarily, right now I'm surviving off a chocolate chip muffin and some orange. I'm so nervous that I don't even know if that is going to stay down. Oh my god what if I get so nervous I throw up on Adrien? Oh my god! That would be an absolute disaster! Calm down Mari you need to calm down! If you don't You'll loose any chance of being with Adrien!

Adrien should be here soon too, our flight is at one. We would have had a much earlier flight but his father wanted to get in one more photo shoot before he left for a week. It's almost twelve thirty though, maybe he's stuck in traffic. Or maybe he got sick and can't go now! Or maybe he left without me! Or maybe...

My cellphones ringtone suddenly goes off causing me to nearly fall off the couch, but thankfully it derailed my panicked train of thought. I quickly snatch up my phone, my face getting red as I look at the perfectly taken photo of Adrien that I set as his caller ID. Damn hes so perfect... Look at those green eyes, those muscles, that smile... Focus Mari! Answer the phone. I will myself to answer the call and press my phone to my ear, the butterflies in my stomach beginning to swarm at the sound of his heavenly voice.

"Hey Mari, I'm sorry I'm so late. Do you need help with your bags? I'm just outside your building now with my driver." He says sounding so apologetic, but he's not that late. The airport is just down the block from my building. I want to tell him that but instead something else comes out.

"N-no don't sorry be... Don't be sorry I mean! I'll help my bags don't worry! I'll be with you soon... I mean I'll be down soon!" I say and then immediately beginning to bang my head on the arm of my couch, but Adrien lays and it's music to my ears.

"Good thing I bought coffee on the way huh?" He says, taking all my stumbling as me just being sleep deprived. Bless him.

"Yes. Coffee good." I say as if i'm some sort of caveman, "I-I only have two things so I be down real soon. I don't have an elevator.. I mean the building.. the building doesn't have an elevator.. so I'll be a few minutes.. Okay bye!" I say and hang up quickly before I could make myself look like more of a fool.

I put my phone in my purse on my hip and pick up my heavier duffel bag and put it on my shoulder, I definitely over packed it, then I begin to struggle with my suit case's wheel handle for a good thirty seconds before giving up and just picking it up instead. I quickly lock my door and waddle over to the stairs, I'm on the third floor so it really shouldn't take too long, but my bags are heavier than I thought and walking down the stairs with them proves to be quite difficult. By the time I finally made it to the second floor I was panting a little and had to put down my suitcase to let my wrist rest for a second. Just as I'm about to pick up my suitcase and continue on I catch a glimpse of someone with golden blonde locks coming up the stairs. Thinking it was my neighbor, who is a blonde who works at the coffe shop next to my building, I proceed to pick up my suitcase only to have it snatched away.

I yelp, "Hey that's-" I begin and look up to be met with beautiful, worried, emerald eyes and a dazzling smile that could blind the sun. My face get's hot and I could feel my tongue tying itself into a knot as my heart rate rises, "Adrien, Hi, what doing you?... I mean what are you doing!" I say, mentally slapping myself. Come on Mari get a grip.

"You said you had two bags.. I figured you needed help even though you said you didn't. You always try to do things yourself." He says giving me a worried and almost protective look as he easily holds my suitcase at his side, "It's okay to ask for help. I don't mind helping you at all!" He says with a bright, contagious smile that had me smiling too.

"Goes same you to.." I stumble nervously, embarrassed I go to correct myself but instead I giggle a little and say, "I need coffee." Which gets him to laugh along with me. Beautiful save Mari!

"This way to your coffee Princess." He says formally gesturing down the stairs, I know he's referencing to our old nicknames, but I can't help how happy I got hearing him call me Princess. I must be be as red as a tomato right now.

"T-Thank you White Knight." I manage and even give a little courtesy to play along with the joke. He looks happy that I remember the nicknames which makes me smile.

We head down the rest of the stairs and load my bags in the trunk of his drivers car with his. He had more bags than me which I found to be quite amusing. "What's with all the luggage?" I ask normally for once.

"It's a surprise. You'll see when we get there. Now come on, it's almost time for our flight." He says opening the door for me, like the gentleman he is, and I quickly get in and moved to the far seat so Adrien can climb in after me. As soon as he closes the door he leans forward and picks up two cups of coffee and offers me one, "I asked Alya what kind of coffee you like. Two milk three sugar right?" He asks and I can feel my eyes lighting up as I take the cup from him and hold it close to me, taking a deep inhale of the delicious smelling liquid.

"You're perfect..." I say, my eyes closed in bliss before I realize what I said and open my eyes in a panic, "I meant the coffee! it's perfect! I mean I'm not saying you're not perfect but in this situation I was talking about the coffee and and... " I stop and look down at my coffe, "Yes two milk three sugar." I say in a much quieter voice.

I look at Adrien from the corner of my eyes and see he has a hand over his mouth trying to hide the biggest smile, did he find my stumbling funny? Wait are his cheeks red? Before I'm able to ask him about it the car stops and e looks out the window.

"Oh we're here already. Come on, don't worry about our bags Gorilla said he's handle them since we're already late." He says and gets out of the car, holding the door open for me and offering me a hand to help since I'm currently holding a coffee. I accept his help, my face still red from embarrassment and I swear his cheeks are a little red too, but that could also be makeup from his photo shoot that's enhanced in the sun.

We just barely caught our flight, they wouldn't have let us in if it wasn't for Adrien having the last name Agreste. Sometimes it's extremely helpful to have a celebrity friend. Downside? Everyone recognized Adrien as we ran for our flight dock, even now as we sit slumped in our seats panting there are people staring at Adrien and taking pictures of him with their phones while they still can. Meanwhile I'm just trying to hide behind my coffee cup.

"Don't worry, soon they'll be told to put away their phones and we'll be able to enjoy our cold coffees in peace." He says with a smile making me giggle. I've barely touched my coffee so it's a good thing I like cold coffee, then again I could always ask an attendant to heat it up again.

"I don't if it's cold or hot... I just want it in my body." I say, finally feeling the exhaustion from not sleeping. I hear Adrien snort and think for a moment before going red, "I didn't mean to make that sound dirty!" I say, looking completely embarrassed as I sink more in my seat.

Adrien snickers more and pats my shoulder making that whole area heat up from his touch, "Don't worry Mari I know what you mean. I'm tired to." He says and, as if on cue, he yawns which causes me to yawn.

"Did you know... Yawns.. are the most contagious thing in the world?... I mean... besides your smile.." I more yawn than say. My eyelids suddenly feel really heavy as exhaustion hits me all at once. This is what I get for mixing an all nighter with physical activity.

I don't even know what I said anymore, but I think Adrien responded, I don't know. My eyes are closed and I can feel myself drifting off into sleep, but I was uncomfortable. I shift, trying to find a comfier position and to my luck found a very comfy place to lean my head on. "Comfy..." I mumble before giving a soft sigh and letting sleep take me.

...

 _ADRIEN'S POV_

 _..._

My face feels as hot as the sun as I look down at Mari. She fell asleep in the middle of our conversation and right after saying she thinks my smile is one of the most contagious things in the world! Not only that... be she's even cuddled up to my arm now with her head rested on my shoulder. She fell asleep so quickly I don't even think she touched her coffee which I carefully take out of her hands before it spills and set it in a cup holder.

The attendant announces that we're about to take off and we should buckle up, I think about waking Mari, but instead I lean close to her and carefully put her seat belt on for her. I know i shouldn't, but we're suppose to turn our phones off so I reach into her purse to grab her phone. I'm just going to turn it off for her. That's all, but as I press her power button to turn it off I'm greeted by... A picture of me as her lock screen? She works for my dad so maybe she just has the picture for the fashion? Yeah that has to be it. I ignore it and turn her phone off before returning it to her purse.

The plane takes off smoothly and I unbuckle Mari's seat belt for her, but as I lean back she suddenly wraps her arms around my arm and hugs it, nuzzling her face into my shoulder. It's like what Chloe used to do to me all the time in school, but for some reason when Mari does it it makes my heart pound and my face go red. I look at her and I can't help noticing how cute and peaceful she looks in sleep. She doesn't wear pigtails anymore so instead her hair and down and falling in her face. I don't want it to tickle her nose and wake her so I move the strands out of her face and tuck them behind her ear.

"I feel like... we're a couple or something.." I think out loud. I find myself smiling at the thought. I wouldn't mind dating Mari, she's smart, creative, trustworthy, sweet, and one of the most amazing friends I have not to mention beautiful, but she's always so nervous around me. Less so than when we were in school, but she's always stuttering and doesn't quite look me in the eyes. Maybe she's scared of me because I'm a model, or intimidated because my father is her idol. I think that's why we were never able to get very close when were in school, but now we're both adults.

I originally planned this vacation to see all my friends again and catch up, but now that I think about it it's a perfect opportunity to get closer to Mari. I smile to myself as I reach past Mari and recline her seat slightly before doing the same to mine so we're both comfortable. She's still hugging my arm and adorably nuzzling it once in awhile, looking at her only solidifies my goal. I will get closer to Mari.

* * *

 _Yeah I know I made you guys wait a long time and yes I know it's a short chapter... but I thought it was a cute place to stop so Nyeh :p_

 _I know there are probably mistakes, I just wanted to get it out so you guys can read it, I'll do editing later like I did with the first chapter. That's just how I start writing a new chapter._

 _For those who want to know I will give you a real explanation to why I haven't written anything in awhile._

 _1\. I got a job and was in the process of graduating highschool_

 _2\. I ended up quitting my job after a really traumatic event. In short, my co-worker collapsed and hit his head off the corner of the sink. There was lots of blood and I have a phobia of blood. Paramedics came, I called my manager to get someone to cover his shift since his was done. She tried to make me work more even though I was having a panic attack and could barely stand. Lots of attitude from manager and she didn't even ask if my injured co-worker was okay. so I ended up quitting_

 _3\. Been looking for a job and ended up volunteering for comic con, full time for all days._

 _4\. I've been getting prepared for college_

 _And that's about all the excuses I have. Now the next chapter might take awhile because I have fan expo to get ready for. I'll be going to fan expo in Toronto from the 30th-3rd so if you see a No face (From spirited away) Walking around that might be me._

 _I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. If not well... nothing I can really do about that. That's just what I wrote._

 _Also I already have this whole story planned out so you don't need to worry about this story never being completed. I have an ending so it must be wrote unlike my other story. I've lost the desire to write that one._

 _Anyways... that's all! Enjoy! Bye~_


End file.
